Requies Aeterna
by BeccaRomano
Summary: When Rome disappeared many nations mourned but when another nations falls what who will overcome it?
1. Chapter 1

The gun shot echoed around the nations. Hungary stared down at the wound in her gut. The blood already spilling from it and her knees buckled. She heard her name being called out from other people but she couldn't focus for the blood from the wounds, mostly from the bullet wound, were already spilling out of her.

She felt someone catch her as she fell and the great nation looked up to see Austria. She tried to smile up at the worried Austrian but it didn't feel right to her. Every nation on the field watched.

"H-Hungary?" Austria asked, she could tell it was hard for him to speak, he was hurting but not from physical wounds. Hungary looked up, she was starting to feel faint and dizzy, and "Yes?" she tried to say. No one moved, Germany was the closest to Austria, he could feel the pain coming from his friend/ally.

Tears started to form in Italy's eyes as he slowly staggered up to Hungary, "Are you alright, Hungary-chan?" he asked his voice slightly breaking as tears started coming down more when he saw how much pain she was in. "I'll be fine, Ita-chan," Hungary said forcing a smile through the pain.

Hungary tried to move but instead she screamed in pain that was in her gut, both England and America flinched away from the dreadful painful scream. Austria stared at her in horror and worried, "Don't move your wound is too much."

Hungary looked up at him, she saw every emotion in his eyes and then she could see he was holding back the tears that were threatening to come down. Hungary gave her ex-husband a weak smile, "Why are you crying?" she asked weakly, it seemed almost a whisper to herself. That's when the tears slowly came down his face and everyone else stood and watched the interaction. No one cared about the war or what they were fighting for at the moment all they cared for was to see if this country was to fall or rise.

"I'm scared," Austria fumbled to say. The female nation tried to nod her head but it pained her, "M-me . . . too," she struggled to say. It was getting hard for the nation to focus and her mind was slowly slipping from her grasp.

"Do you think I will survive," Hungary said out of nowhere. Austria stared at her in shock and he tried to form words as the lump in his throat began to grow, "O-of course," he said, the lie way too obvious. Hungary grinned at this, "Liar," she choked out.

The pain in her gut started to dull as her mind began to slip even more. More tears slipped from her eyes. "You know the pain is kinda disappearing," she said and everyone knew that she was going to disappear from this world forever. "I'm so scared, Austria," she choked out more tears coming down her from her green eyes. "Don't worry, my dear, you'll always be with us," he said. But Hungary barely shook her head, "How do you know that? I-I don't want to die! I want to stay here with you! What will happen to me when I die?" she choked out between gasps and tears.

All the other nations either looked away trying to hide the tears or stared at them. Austria stroked her hair softly as if to reassure her, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be alright." Hungary lay in Austria's arms, "I don't remember the point of this war," she weakly said. Her vision was starting to blur even more, "Remember when we were married we used to talk about what we would do together?" she said randomly. Her mind was beginning to get confused and mix up the memories of the past and what was going on in the present. Austria frowned at this but simply nodded, "Yes I remember."

"I'm sorry we split up," she said through a sudden gasp and Austria began to panic as her eyes started drooping, "Hungary look at me! Keep talking, don't slip away!" he urged.

But the girl couldn't she was barely hanging onto the last bit of life she had. "I always loved you," she whispered and at that moment Austria pressed his lips against her and kissed her and when their lips parted she let out her last breathe and she slumped into his arms. Dead.

_Aeternum vale_

Austria began to sob even more as he nuzzled his head into Hungary's hair. His beloved was now dead. Her body was beginning to feel light weight now and he knew she was disappearing. It had been years, no decades maybe even centuries since a great nation had disappeared like Rome had.

That day, February 19, 2030, when the Republic of Hungary fell the war had ended, peace fell over the countries once again but the fall of Hungary still haunted them especially Austria. No one took over the territory. It was 'free land', meaning no one was allowed to own it. Once again nomads and travelers entered the territory but no one ever lived there.

The war had no official name so when the war ended they gave it a nickname: The War of Fin.

Ten nations watched the Republic of Hungary fall: Austria, Germany, Italy, Romano, England, America, Russia, Greece, Turkey and Canada. All ten would not tell who killed Hungary.

Years passed with peace.


	2. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

Austria sat down at his piano playing Chopin. Memories of Hungary flooded his mind of how she would stand at the doorway listening to his piano playing and sometimes he would allow her to sit next to him when he played. He stopped playing hearing the phone ringing in the next room.

He gave out a loud sigh and got up and moved into the next room. The nation picked up the phone, "Hello?" he said through the phone.

"Austria?" Austria immediately recognized the burly voice, it was Germany. "Ah, Germany why have you called," Austria tried saying happily but Germany could tell he had recently disturbed Austria in his piano playing. Now-a-days Austria only plays his piano to stop the pain of remembering Hungary but it usually failed.

"Well, Austria," said Germany said hesitantly, "You should come over to my place. It's an emergency."

Austria raised an eyebrow at this he opened his mouth to say something but Germany hanged up. The nation sighed and walked out of his officer. He headed for the door but stopped when he saw his reflection in a mirror. He looked the same as always but a little taller. His face still had an early 20's years old look but he also looked tired, circles were under his eyes showing he was having a hard time sleeping.

He continued walking and exited his house. Lucky for him Germany's place wasn't that far. He rang the door bell at Germany's place waiting patiently. Not surprisingly Italy opened it. Italy of course had a house of his own but he knew Italy preferred to visit his friends while Romano slacked off.

"Come in!" Italy said all too happily. He dragged, Austria in way too fast and Austria lost his footing so instead he was dragged into the room in the house. When Italy stopped running and dragging Austria, he was practically gasping for breath. He stood up and straitened himself up. "What is going o-," he began but Italy turned him around to look into the room. He saw the back of Germany. He heard Germany whisper something along the lines, "Don't worry."

Germany stood up and turned around to reveal what he was hiding. There sitting on the chair was a girl who looked to be either 15-16 years old. She had long dark blonde hair and big green eyes. Her clothing was a simple dress made of cotton. She looked like she had been crying.

Austria stared at the girl in shock because she resembled Hungary. Too much like Hungary. He looked at Germany in confusion, "I found her in the woods near the border," he explained.

Hungary looked at him, she had courage but also fear in her eyes, "Do you know who I am?" she asked her voice seemed as if it was about to crack. Austria looked down at her sad. Germany then turned around and walked out the room having to drag Italy out of the room.

Austria walked up to the girl. "Don't worry it will be fine," he said reassuringly. The girl seemed to believe this man more than the scary German.

"What do you know about yourself?" he asked. The look alike shrugged, "I don't remember anything."

Austria gave her a kind smile, "Would you like me to name you?" he asked. The girl nodded eagerly. The pianist gave a small laugh, "You shall be Elizabeta Héderváry of Hungary," he said, "that is your new name."

Elizabeta smiled at this, "Elizabeta," she said trying out her new name but then she frowned, "Hungary?" She asked. Austria nodded at this, "Yes, you are the nation Hungary. Well you are not a grown nation yet but I'm sure one day you will."

Austria could see the tomboy side of her already. Yes this was definitely Hungary, even though when a nation falls it disappears not many people have thought that a new one will is birthed.

She smiled, "And who are you?" she asked. Austria once again smiled, "I am Roderich Edelstein of Austria," he replied.

Elizabeta raised an eyebrow, "I think I've heard of that before," she stated. Austria smiled, "I'm sure you have."

"Would you like to come stay with me?" Austria asked. Hungary's eyes widened at this but smiled at this, even though she barely knew this person something or someone inside her said to do it.

"Yes," she answered confidently.

* * *

**i know i'm suppose to be working on my ghost hunt fic but i was going through old docs on my comp and i found this and i had to update them onto fanfiction!**

**i hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
